criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Internal Affairs
"Internal Affairs" is the ninth episode of Season Eleven and the 242nd overall of Criminal Minds. Summary After an undercover DEA agent is murdered and two others go missing, the BAU joins the NSA to investigate an underground Internet drug syndicate that is possibly involved in the crimes. Meanwhile, Hotch uses the investigation as an opportunity to bring the team closer to finding the Dirty Dozen hitmen ring. Guest Cast *Thomas Bell - Security Guard *Andrew Borba - Tony Axelrod *Christian Cage - DEA Agent Mark Bowers *Erin Cardillo - Jillian Carter *Shalaina Castle - DEA Agent Sarah Miles *Orson Chaplin - DEA Agent John Portman *Tom Everett - NSA Director Brian Cochran *Elizabeth Grullon - DEA Agent Adrienne Mitchell *Jake Lucas - Jake *Lyn Mahler - M.E. Talia Rice *Travis Myers - Bartender *Jorge-Luis Pallo - DEA Agent Matt Lopez *Rick Ravanello - Bernard Graff *Adam Reeser - Arvin Cole *Richie Stephens - Jacob DuFour *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis *Eugene Young - Simon Kahn Referenced Criminals *The Silk Road *The Sinaloa Cartel *The Juárez Cartel *The Gulf Cartel Music *"I'll Be By Your Side" by Cathy Heller Bookend Quotes *'Aaron Hotchner:' "The enemy is within the gates. It is with our own luxury, our own folly, our own criminality, that we have to contend." — Marcus Tullius Cicero Trivia *The episode was originally scheduled to air on November 25, 2015, but its time-slot was moved down to a week later. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, who portrays Reid, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 14th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. *In a list of Libertad Cartel members compiled by the DEA, the name Chester Hardwick can be seen. The name was previously used in the Season Three episode "Damaged" for a prolific serial killer. *Lyn Mahler, the actress that portrayed M.E. Talia Rice, previously appeared in the Season Five episode "A Rite of Passage", in which she portrayed an unnamed Medical Examiner. 1109 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc